O Preço de Amar
by Mari May
Summary: "Seu sorriso parecia derreter algo congelado em meu coração. Ela... Não tem medo de mim. Quer andar ao meu lado, mesmo temporariamente. Será que isso me é permitido? Talvez... Basta eu não me apegar, e ela estará segura. É. Isso mesmo. Nunca vou me apegar a essa garota." *** Tributo a Zervis / Zeref & Mavis *** (contém spoilers dos capts 449, 450 e 451 de Fairy Tail e 7 de FT Zero)


Chega.

CHEGA.

Não aguento mais.

Por que não posso morrer?

Ah... A maldição contraditória.

Magia Negra de Ankhseram.

Ela não pode ser quebrada?

Que tolice... Óbvio que não.

Nem me atrevo a ter alguma esperança.

Se em 300 anos não encontrei uma cura, jamais encontrarei.

Nenhum dos demônios que criei conseguiu me matar.

E agora eles assolam outros humanos.

Espera... "Outros"? Como se eu ainda pudesse me equiparar a eles.

São "os" humanos contra o monstro aqui.

Eu...

Zeref.

Condenado a não amar nenhuma forma de vida, ou selarei sua morte.

Destino cruel...

Minha mente sempre perde a linha de raciocínio.

É o efeito de tantas décadas vagando pelo mundo sem a perspectiva do fim.

A loucura me assola.

Quero amar.

Não posso.

Quero ser feliz.

Não posso.

Quero morrer.

Não posso.

Quero viver.

Posso.

Mas tal "vida" está mais para uma existência sem sentido.

Ou, então, a morte em vida.

* * *

Sigo vagando, solitário, floresta adentro.

Resolvo banhar-me.

De repente, sinto uma presença próxima a mim.

Ergo o corpo da água.

Uma menina?

Corpo pequeno e esguio...

Pele rosada...

Olhos verdes iguais a duas jades...

Mechas longas, onduladas e douradas...

Ela está corada, e desvia o olhar.

Visto-me e lhe dou o aviso para manter-se longe.

E ela, surpreendentemente, reconhece minha maldição.

 _"Quanto mais alguém amar a vida dos seres vivos, mais essa pessoa emitirá energia de morte._

 _Mas, se não amar a vida, nenhuma energia mortal será emitida."_

Sim... Exatamente isso.

Pela primeira vez em décadas, encontro alguém para uma conversa breve.

Ela parece triste pela minha condição.

Ela está... Compadecida por mim?

Justo eu?

Mas... Estou grato por ela ter aparecido.

Uma garotinha tão meiga...

Não quero matá-la.

Por favor, vá embora.

De repente, vários animais aparecem à minha volta.

Não! Não se aproximem!

Não...!

Ela diz que são ilusões.

Ela sabe alguma magia.

Mesmo que eu não possa tocar... Ela quis me dar um pouco de alegria.

Não preciso me preocupar em matar esses animais.

Obrigado...

Observo-a sorrir.

O quê?

Alguém sorrindo para mim?

A última vez que me dirigiram um sorriso foi quando...

Natsu.

Meu querido irmão.

Ele era tão novo...

Minha cabeça lateja.

 _"Acho que foi o destino que nos reuniu aqui."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Sinto que você é um mago incrível. Por favor, ensine magia para mim e para meus amigos._

 _Temos um inimigo que precisamos enfrentar."_

Eu?

Ensinando magia?

Conversando com outros humanos após tanto tempo, mesmo à distância?

Foi uma oferta tentadora.

E eu aceitei.

E ela não parou de sorrir.

Seu sorriso parecia derreter algo congelado em meu coração.

Ela... Não tem medo de mim.

Quer andar ao meu lado, mesmo temporariamente.

Será que isso me é permitido?

Talvez...

Basta eu não me apegar, e ela estará segura.

É.

Isso mesmo.

Nunca vou me apegar a essa garota.

Só porque ela não me trata como um monstro?

E porque imagino como seja o calor ao segurar sua mão?

Porque sua risada é melodia para os meus ouvidos?

Porque, só de imaginá-la chorando, sinto que vou quebrar em mil pedaços?

Porque nunca canso de suas histórias?

Porque sua bondade, otimismo e ingenuidade me fascinam?

Porque a cada encontro me sinto mais atraído pela sua boca?

Porque eu desejo abraçá-la e nunca mais soltar?

Não...

Não faz sentido.

Alguns dias depois, nos despedimos.

E desejei internamente que, no futuro, pudéssemos nos reencontrar.

* * *

Levou seis anos.

Estava perambulando numa floresta, como sempre, até que...

Ela me avistou.

E correu até mim.

Falo para ela não se aproximar demais, porém...

Ela me abraça.

Sem hesitar.

Há quanto tempo eu não recebia um abraço?

E por que ela sobreviveu?

Ah... Não importa.

Há alguém que pode me tocar sem morrer.

Uma ínfima e teimosa esperança volta a surgir.

Revelo minha verdadeira identidade.

Ela não acredita que eu seja o famigerado Mago Negro Zeref.

 _"Seus olhos são tão gentis..._

 _Eu não acredito nos rumores. Nem um pouco."_

 _"Você é inocente demais, querida."_

Então, descubro que, para salvar seus amigos, ela usou uma magia negra que ensinei.

Uma magia que ela não esperou ficar completa: a Law.

E o preço foi... Parar de crescer. E a imortalidade.

Oh, ela tem a maldição!

Por causa daquela magia...

Se eu não tivesse ensinado...

Mas ela jurou ter cuidado e esperar o tempo necessário para executá-la!

Droga... Não era para ser assim.

Ela corre após ouvir minhas palavras duras.

Sorrio melancolicamente.

 _"Então, você realmente tinha potencial..._

 _Para andar ao meu lado."_

* * *

Não a vejo por um ano.

Até que meus pés, como uma bússula, guiam-me até ela.

Preciso encontrá-la.

E então, encolhida perto de uma grande árvore, eu a vejo.

Está sonolenta, faminta e mais magra.

Porém, ainda a considero o ser mais belo sobre a Terra.

Ela está desesperada e me pede para matá-la.

Mas não posso. E, nem se pudesse, o faria.

Tento fazê-la pensar em meios de lidar com a maldição.

Conto sobre país que estou criando, onde sou o imperador.

Mas minha cabeça volta a latejar.

O que eu quero, afinal?

Difícil dizer.

Mas sei o que não quero.

Não quero ser rejeitado.

E o mundo me rejeita!

 _"Mas eu não! Eu aceito você! O único que entende como eu me sinto é você!_

 _Então, não desista... Vamos encontrar uma forma de quebrar essa maldição!_

 _Vamos... Encontrá-la juntos..."_

Choro ainda mais.

Por que ela é tão gentil comigo?

Eu não mereço tanto carinho.

Mas ela me concede.

Percebo a imensidão do amor que nutri por ela durante todo esse tempo.

Amor reprimido em meu âmago.

Amor que eu não podia mais conter.

 _"Você é a primeira que me trata com tanta gentileza..."_

 _"Claro que não. Você só não se lembra... Eu tenho certeza..."_

 _"Também é a primeira vez que amei alguém tanto assim..."_

Não quero mais morrer.

Quero viver ao seu lado.

Por um segundo, me descuidei.

E esse segundo foi fatal.

Finalmente provei o sabor dos lábios dela.

Eram tão doces quanto eu havia previsto.

O tempo parecia ter parado para nós dois.

E logo veio o meu castigo.

O castigo por amar quando tal dádiva me era proibida.

...

Tirei-lhe a vida.

Meus braços trêmulos a envolveram.

Minhas lágrimas pareciam nunca cessar.

Mas estava feito.

Mais um pecado para a minha lista de atrocidades.

Eu, um demônio, matei um anjo.

* * *

Levei-a de volta para a guilda que havia criado.

Com pesar, joguei o frágil corpo no chão, fingindo não me importar.

O segundo mestre da guilda cuidaria do que sobrou dela.

Quanto a mim... Já estava farto.

Seguiria em frente com meus planos desumanos.

E jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais cometeria o mesmo erro.

 _"Eu não deveria ter me apaixonado... Eu não podia..."_

Até porque...

Nunca existiria outra Mavis para eu amar.

* * *

 **Gente, ainda não me recuperei desses capítulos sobre Zervis, um casal que eu sempre quis ver canon e, mesmo sendo, teve aquele desfecho trágico... ;_;**

 **Pior de tudo é que eu cheguei a imaginar que algo assim poderia acontecer, mas não através de um beijo. Mashima foi cruel demaaaais, hahahaha, mas, apesar de tudo, nos trouxe essa história de amor tão linda: Mavis, a luz do Zeref... :']**


End file.
